


The Right Kind Of Wrong

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Some fantasies deserve to come true. This is straight up porn with a dash of fluff.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121
Collections: Supernatural Dreams





	The Right Kind Of Wrong

You weren’t sure how you’d stumbled on it in the first place. Out of all the laptops in the bunker, you should have known better than to take Dean’s. It was unsurprising, really, that you were in your room with your eyes glued to the screen. A buxom and very vocal blonde was being taken by not one but two guys, in a position that looked uncomfortable yet sexy as hell and she was screaming wantonly like nothing you’d ever heard before.

Eyes wide, you felt your heart rate accelerate and warmth spread through your belly as you watched the images on the screen. You’d watched porn before - you weren’t exactly sheltered in sexual matters although you weren’t exactly adventurous either. Fantasies were one thing but the few guys you’d been with it had been strictly missionary. 

And besides, opportunities for romance were few and far between as a hunter - you didn’t embrace Dean’s “ _ love ‘em and leave 'em _ ” policy, preferring to know a guy for a while before any bases were conquered.

That was how this had come about. Watching porn for a bit of relief. Only this porn was a bit more than the pizza man usually delivered. Two guys at once? 

It was gonna fuel a few dreams, that’s for sure.

Your hand was in your pants now, and fuck, you were so close. Mentally you briefly thanked Dean for not wiping his browser history but the thought was quickly obliterated by your oncoming climax -

Just as Dean knocked on your door and opened it without even waiting for a fucking answer.

"Y/N, any chance I could have my -”

You froze, caught with your hand in the metaphorical cookie jar, the porn still playing, obscene noises filling the awkward silence in the room. Slamming the laptop lid to silence it, you withdrew your hand from your jeans, trying not to meet Dean’s eyes. 

Fail.

Irritation swiftly overcame your shame when you saw the lewd grin on his face. Picking up the laptop, you practically threw it at him, your skin flushed and cheeks red.

"Thanks," he mumbled, backing out of the room with a chuckle.

God, you’d never felt more embarrassed.

Then you realized that he was going to see exactly what you’d been watching when he opened his computer.

*****

Four days and one brutal hunt of a werewolf later, you’d almost forgotten about it. 

Except for the way Dean sent sly little leers your way and it made you blush furiously every time. Sam didn’t act any different, which was leading you to believe Dean hadn’t said anything. Which was good, because it was bad enough the eldest Winchester knew. You were waiting for the comments, any tiny remark, knowing it would go one of two ways; you’d punch him, or you’d run out of the room like a girl.

You’d suffered a pretty nasty slash to the top of your arm during the hunt, and when the three of you returned to the bunker, you headed straight for the first aid kit in the library, ignoring both boys. The drive back was unbearable, with Dean grinning at you in the rear view mirror every five seconds. He was so damn smug about this, about having caught you, and knowing what you were watching, he might not even have to say anything to get that punch.

Locating the first aid kit, you began to clean the wound, wondering if it needed stitches. Sam appeared at your side in seconds, inspecting the wound, and you let him do so in silence, unwilling to break the tension first.

"It’s not deep enough for stitches," he announced quietly; you heard Dean enter, his boots making a dull thud on the polished floor. "You’ll live, Y/N." Sam grinned, rolling his eyes when you nodded, not offering a smile in return. "What is up with you lately?" he asked and you shrugged.

"I’m tired," you said, rolling the shirt sleeve back down, despite the fact it was ruined and crusted with blood. "Gonna go to bed."

Sam grimaced. "You’re avoiding us." Dean snickered under his breath earning a glare from the younger man.

"I - I’m not," you stuttered out, rubbing your hand against your uninjured arm, looking anywhere but at them.

"Yes, you are," the taller Winchester insisted. "Look, just tell me what’s wrong?" You spared Dean a glance, your cheeks growing hot and Sam raised his chin, eyes narrowing as he looked between you and his brother. "Dean?" he asked and the other hunter looked offended.

"I didn’t do anything!" his brother defended. "Ask her." Your eyes went wide and he smirked.

"W - what? No, I… I didn’t..." You glared at Dean then, jaw clenched. "You’re such a dick. You already told him." Dean grinned widely and your head whipped back to glare at Sam. "You already know. You’re both dicks!"

Sam shook his head. "Okay, so I do know. And I know that’s pretty embarrassing. But..."

Your eyes narrowed further. "But what?"

Dean stood up from the table. "Well, Sam and I were talking… and you’re an attractive girl, Y/N."

Your jaw hit the floor. "Huh?"

"If you need some…relief -” Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "We’re all friends here, right? And friends help each other out."

Shaking your head in disbelief, you backed up away from them. "I don’t need any..." _ Liar _ . "No, that would be… that would be weird right?"

Sam touched your arm, making you jump a little. "We’re not gonna pressure you or anything, okay? Just… we saw what you were watching. We know you haven’t met anyone in months. And like Dean said, you’re an attractive girl. You’re funny, smart - and maybe we’d like to help you out."

"I’m not a toy for when you’re bored,” you grumbled, pulling your arm out of his grip. Sam looked over at his brother.

"We’re not saying that," Dean said firmly, stepping closer. You tutted, folding your arms over your chest, keeping out of reach. "But we all need a bit of down time, right? And I know you’ve been a little pent up. And if what you were watching interests you… well, Sam and I certainly wouldn’t mind being part of a bit of experimentation."

You weren’t entirely sure how to respond to that. Outwardly your demeanor was screaming hostility, but if you were honest, ever since Dean had caught you, you’d been revisiting that fantasy in your mind, and the boys were probably the only ones you’d trust to do that sort of thing. 

But that didn’t make it any less weird that your closest friends, allies, were offering to do this. To give a bit of excitement that wasn’t monster based into your life. To be taken in that way….

Well, at least you were horny enough. 

You could feel the heat between your legs which increased when you locked eyes with Sam, those big brown orbs warming you right through. For a moment, you weren’t sure what to do; then Sam moved towards you, his large hand cupping your cheek and tilting your head upwards. Softly, he pressed his lips to yours and you practically melted.

No going back.

Dean came up behind you, his hand brushing your hair away from your neck. He kissed you there, on the sensitive spot above your collarbone, as Sam snatched your breath away. The older brother’s hands rested on your hips as he worshiped your throat with his lips and you suddenly wondered why you hadn’t thought of suggesting this earlier.

Sam grinned when he pulled away, absorbing your dilated pupils and your heaving chest. Dean pulled away too, smiling up at his brother. "By gee, I think she likes it," he quipped, earning a quick glare. He removed his hands from your hips, expecting a slap, but instead found himself with his arms full of you as you kissed him hard. He groaned, and Sam grinned, pulling you away from his brother.

"I think we should move this to somewhere more comfortable. Dean’s room has the biggest bed," he suggested. Dean grinned, moving away as Sam slipped his arms around you. You felt bravado course through you at the thought of having both these handsome, strong men at the same time, and you followed the boys through to Dean’s bedroom. 

That bravado quickly vacated when you were stood in the doorway, Dean already halfway to the bed and Sam right beside you.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Stop thinking," Dean instructed, turning to grab your hand and pull you away from his brother. "Thinking complicates things."

"As you so often demonstrate," you giggled, letting him push you onto the bed. Seconds later, he settled on your right side, leaving Sam to take up the left.

There was only just enough room for all three of you on the bed.

"Shut up and stay still," Dean ordered with a soft smile, his hand coming up to thumb your erect nipple through your shirt. You gasped and arched, giving him enough room to wiggle his hand into your blouse, cupping your bare breast fully.

Sam’s mouth cut off your whimper when Dean started to stroke and tease your nipple. Attempting to move your hands, you found both of them pinned above your head by Sam’s thick fingers and Dean smirked.

He made quick work of your blouse, opening it wide so he could get at your tits. Circling one peak with his tongue, he was rewarded by a low moan, muffled by his brother’s mouth. His tongue flicked at your nipple and you cried out, only for the younger Winchester to kiss you harder, his free hand coming up to palm the breast Dean was not occupying himself with.

A few seconds later, you felt fingers touching your thigh through your jeans - between Sam’s lips, his hand on your breast, Dean’s mouth at your other breast and the fleeting touch against your core, you felt like you were overwhelmed with sensation.

Definitely too late to go back now.

Why would you want to?

Dean unbuttoned your jeans and his cool hand slipped under the fabric of your panties, coming into direct contact with your overheated flesh. He continued to lavish attention on your breast and Sam kept kissing you; you were wondering how long it would take for this to kill you. When Dean’s finger found your clit and he stroked it once, you came undone, crying out. Sam pulled away, panting, his face twisted into a predatory expression. 

The extra room allowed Dean to press two fingers into your soaked core, your noises louder now without Sam kissing them away.

"Fuck, you’re tight," he grunted, abandoning your tits in favor of watching you fall apart. Beside the bed, Sam grinned, peeling his t-shirt off. You managed a glance, eyes raking over the sculpted chest you’d seen many times before, but this time it looked so much… tastier. 

It wasn’t easy to look at the Winchester boys and not appreciate the beauty of both of them. This was so intense, with Dean touching you intimately, your flesh exposed for them to see and touch and… fuck.

You came hard, clenching around Dean’s fingers, the shit eating grin on his face going unnoticed as you closed your eyes to the fireworks exploding in your skull. Your cries echoed around the room, and Sam moved when Dean withdrew, his long fingers hooking in the side of your jeans to pull them down and discard them. 

They left you for a few seconds, panting and writhing on the bed, unresistant when they stripped you of the rest of your clothes. Satisfied with their work, both men proceeded to strip down and within moments, you found yourself surrounded by two very large, very  _ aroused _ males.

Dean slipped back onto the mattress beside you, Sam doing the same; you could feel each of them, heavy against your thighs. But you didn’t dare look - just the simple feel of them made you wonder exactly how big they were and how the hell they were going to fit. 

Sam sensed your apprehension, stroking one huge palm over your belly.

"Just relax, Y/N. Let us do the work. Anything you don’t like, just tell us okay?" His mouth was on your breast again; you completely forgot about worrying. Groping blindly at the sheets, you gasped when Dean returned to the breast he’d occupied before. Sam’s hand covered your mound, large fingers at your center, probing the wetness there, and your eyes rolled back with pleasure. His fingers were larger than Dean’s, but just as skilled - you could barely focus.

With great difficulty, you managed to wrap a hand around each of their cocks, making the boys groan in tandem. In time with the rhythm Sam was setting with his fingers, you stroked them both, almost losing your mind at the intense sensations. 

You weren’t losing your mind enough to stop panicking about the size of them. The penises in porn had never seemed this big.

"Sam," you cried out as your second orgasm hit you, the pleasure too much to handle, “stop!” He withdrew instantly, concern on his face. Forcing your eyes open, you released them both, focusing on them. “I - fuck.”

“That’s the idea,” Dean growled, his teeth worrying at your nipple.

In your head, you had an eloquent way of saying ‘ _ I’ve never seen a cock as big as either of you and I’m a little concerned you’re going to break me _ ’. In reality, you blurted: “You’re really big.”

Dean released your breast with a wet pop and the brother shared a look before the eldest looked at you, amusement in his eyes. “You never seen a cock this big, sweetheart?” He was stroking himself, drawing your attention to the thick girth of his swollen manhood. You swallowed, shaking your head. “Don’t worry,” he assured you, leaning in to kiss you hard, “we’ll make sure you’re good and ready for us.”

Sam chuckled, wrapping his hand around his own cock, sweeping his gaze over you hungrily. "Lube?" he asked; Dean motioned to the bedside table. Pulling away, Sam left Dean with opportunity to pull you closer, covering your body with his own. He kissed you hard, slipping his tongue into your mouth, and you groaned as you returned your hand his dick, feeling the pre cum leaking from his slit.

Suddenly, you wanted him to fuck you so badly it almost hurt. When he pulled away, prying your hand from his shaft, you whimpered with loss, and then looked at Sam.

He was already dressed for the occasion, although the condom looked uncomfortably tight on his thick cock. Dean took the second packet he held out, grimacing as he rolled the latex down. "Any preference?" Sam asked, leaning in, his fingers teasing your entrance again.

"I’ll... let you boys fight it out." You honestly weren’t sure how you were going to survive this.

Dean grinned, holding out his fist; Sam rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away from you to reciprocate the action. 

Three shakes later, Dean predictably went for scissors, losing. "My choice then?" Sam asked, looking down at you; you smiled nervously. Laying down on the bed, Sam pulled you closer, kissing you slowly as his hands wandered down your body. Dean watched, his hand around his own cock, stroking it slowly. 

Sam pulled away from the kiss, his hand tangled in your messed up hair. 

"Call me selfish," he murmured, “but I wanna feel that tight little cunt wrapped around my dick.” You shuddered at the filthy words, nodding almost listlessly.

Speaking just seemed too damn hard.

Sam maneuvered you until you were straddling his lap as he laid flat on his back, his length pressed against your cunt. You bit your lip at the hardness of him, a sudden impatience overwhelming you. Moving forward and capturing his mouth, you rolled your hips, slipping the head of his cock into your pussy. He grunted; you took a shuddering breath at the slow burn as you inched yourself down onto his generous girth, not stopping until he was fully seated inside you. 

His eyes were shut when you sat up, gyrating your hips slowly against him, smiling at the little noises escaping his mouth. "Fuck," he hissed, laying his hand across your hips. 

Dean was closer now, pressing up behind you to kiss your neck, his hands coming around your front to caress your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers. His cock was pinned between you, a heavy heat against your lower back. 

Slowly, you began to move up and down on Sam, the sensation of his cock sliding back and forth shivering electric through your body as the friction between you grew. The bravado you’d felt earlier returned as you thought of the woman in the video.

"Dean, please," you begged - the elder brother pulled away from your neck and seconds later you felt a cold finger at your ass. Your body tensed and he shushed you, easing his fingertip between the thick ring of muscle, spreading the lube around.

His mouth was by your ear, his breath hot on your throat. "I’m gonna take it slow, okay? Just tell me if you need me to stop."

Sam’s hands pinned your thighs, stopping any further movement. His gaze locked on your face as his brother pressed a single finger into you, coaxing you to open up. You could feel him connecting with Sam through the thin walls of your body and your eyes fluttered closed when Dean sank the finger into you up to the knuckle.

He held steady, still pressed close again you. “That okay?”

Your lips were cracked and dry from shallow panting. “More.”

Dean smirked, pulling his finger free and replacing it with two. This time, he was a little bolder and you were a little needier, pushing back onto him. “God, you’re so fucking tight, sweetheart.”

The only sound you made was a breathy ‘ _ gah _ ’ that made both men smile.

After a few moments of working his fingers inside you, Dean withdrew - a split second later, you felt the slick tip of his cock press into you and you took a deep breath, ready for the pain. But Dean didn’t move, one hand wrapping around your shoulder to hold you steady.

“You gotta breathe, princess,” he urged and you nodded, shaking from head to toe.

The tip of his cock pressed through the tight ring again and this time, you pushed back. The smallest amount of penetration almost made you cum but you bit your lip, closing your eyes as Dean pushed against you.

His cockhead felt like it literally popped into you and the sudden rush of pain was completely eclipsed by intense pleasure. You felt full to the brim, like he was already buried to the root and you couldn’t help but clench…  _ everything _ .

Sam grunted, his fingers digging into your hip. “Dean, you gotta -” The rest of his sentence cut off as Dean pushed another two inches into you and you couldn’t hold back the scream. 

"Fuck, Y/N,” he grunted, the tightness only making him instinctively thrust forward, burrowing into you. At the same second, Sam twitched and you fell forward, only just managing to catch yourself with your hands. 

"Oh god," you gasped, squeezing your eyes tightly to try and stave off the ecstasy threatening your control. Dean’s fingers gripped your waist, Sam’s clutched your thighs, and you were lost somewhere between the both of them. “Fuck me,” you choked out, almost crying from how good it felt. “Please.”

Sam thrust up into you, triggering a wave of bliss. You struggled to keep your equilibrium, unable to figure out who was who for a moment as they established a smooth rhythm.

God, it felt amazing as they filled you completely. Everything else faded away, leaving you with nothing but the sensation of being fucked by the Winchester brothers. 

Briefly, you wondered why in the hell it had taken you so long to do this. 

You weren’t sure if you actually stopped cumming at any point; Sam’s thumb caressed your clit and Dean groped your breasts, kneading them almost painfully. It all combined and made time stop as they continued on, and you thought that maybe, just maybe, this was how you’d finally die.

Not that  _ anyone _ would mind going out that way.

"Fuck, Sam, Y/N… I’m gonna cum. Can’t hold it," Dean warned, his voice strangled and sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. Sam didn’t look much better, his longer hair was plastered against his skull. He didn’t say anything but you could feel his cock swell, and you knew neither of them could hold on for much longer. 

Your entire body went tense as you hit another peak, gripping the sheets hard enough you thought you might tear them. Both hunters cried out, burying themselves as deep as they would go, emptying everything they had into them. 

There was a good chance you lost consciousness for a second but you were too fucked out to care.

Long moments ticked by and Dean pulled away, hissing at the tightness on his sensitive cock as he collapsed to your side. The younger Winchester stayed where he was underneath you with your head on his chest and his dick softening inside you.

"That was..." you sighed, dreamily, not sure the English language could provide a good enough word.

Sam chuckled, providing a pleasurable rumble underneath your head and you met Dean’s smiling eyes. “We got you,” he promised. “We definitely got you.”


End file.
